1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle and more specifically to an automotive vehicle with a cargo area having a pivoting multi-function cargo lid.
2. Description of Related Art
Sport utility vehicles, mini vans, and other hatchback type vehicles typically have a rear cargo or storage area that includes a storage well located behind the last row of seats. The inclusion of the storage well permits the operator to store tall items that may not necessarily fit in a storage area without a storage well due to the limited vertical height of the storage area.
One disadvantage, however, is that the storage area is not conducive to compartmentalization. In other words, the size of the storage area cannot be altered to accommodate different sized items. Further, at times it is desired to separate items so as to prevent them from becoming damaged during operation of the vehicle.
Another disadvantage is that the storage area does not provide adequate visual security in the event the operator wishes to store larger valuable items in the rear of the vehicle. In other words, when the operator stores an item in the storage area the item is visible from the outside of the vehicle because there is no means to conceal the item.
Thus, what is needed is a multi-function cargo lid that provides visual security and that is conducive to compartmentalization.